


Soothe the Itch

by fishpoets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpoets/pseuds/fishpoets
Summary: Jesse wakes restless and irritated, with an insistent urge to clamp something between his lips. Maybe Hanzo can help.





	Soothe the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys this is just porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Jesse wakes some time before dawn, that quiet stretch of hours when the world is hushed and still. Faint, dusky light peeks into the room from under the window blinds, but the birds haven't yet started singing. Too early to be conscious.

 

He shuts his eyes and sighs, sinking back into his pillow to try for a few more hours, but it's no use. His legs want to stretch, to move, a restless energy shivering just under his skin – and that's before his damn eyelid starts to spasm.

 

Grumbling, he rolls on to his back, rubbing his eye with the backs of his fingers. He wants a smoke. Trouble is he's been trying to cut back, as of late. Has been trying for enough time that he no longer suffers from headaches or nausea if he goes a long while without, but the urge to stick something between his lips is stubborn and doesn't seem keen on going anywhere.

 

He sucks on his teeth, debates getting up to rummage for some gum. The concept doesn't appeal. He's warm and comfortable in bed, his aching body reluctant to leave – and besides, gum doesn't really cut it in this kinda situation. And he doesn't want to wake his companion.

 

Hanzo is stretched out beside him, one hand dangling off the side of the bed, the other resting over his sternum. In sleep his face is serene, showing none of the lines or tension that so often seem a permament fixture when he's awake. (Too often, in Jesse's humble opinion. It's something he's working on.) His hand rises and falls with his chest as he breathes, steady and slow; in the darkness of their room his bare skin almost glows, seeming much paler than it is in daylight.

 

Jesse's eyes drift across the broad expanse of Hanzo's chest and stomach. He rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth. His lips want to follow the path his eyes have mapped. The two of them fell into bed straight from their shower last night, both too exhausted after their respective missions to do anything else save be close. Under the thin white sheets, slung low over Hanzo's hips, he's beautifully, gloriously naked.

 

A wealth of temptation.

 

Jesse chews his cheek and considers his options. Hanzo tends to sleeps in one of two ways: either on the knife's edge of waking, where the barest breeze could disturb him, or the complete opposite, practically dead to the world. Given how tired he was last night Jesse'd place his bets on the latter, but there's no way to tell for certain. He'd prefer to let his darlin' rest. All he needs is a bit of comfort. Something to distract from the itch in his veins.

 

He inches closer, reaches out, and tucks the tips of his fingers under the edge of the sheet.

 

The fabric shows no resistance. It slips down, whispering over Hanzo's sharp, muscled hipbones, over his dark curls of hair, over the sweet, gentle curves of his balls and cock, nestled snug between his thighs.

 

Jesse swallows around a spark of emotion. Lord, his baby is so beautiful. All over. Maybe he's biased.

 

He shifts, rolls over. Braces himself hovering over Hanzo's body, open mouth inches from his skin, and waits. Neither the movement nor the warm puff of his breath get any reaction. So he slides down, chest against Hanzo's thigh, arms wrapped either side of Hanzo's waist, and slowly, slowly, lowers his lips to Hanzo's cock.

 

Soft as he is, he's the perfect size to fit cozy between Jesse's tongue and his palate. When Hanzo's only reaction is a twitch in his stomach and the faintest sigh, Jesse rests his head on his abdomen and lets the tension seep from his muscles. Already he feels better.

 

Hanzo is so warm, supple and smooth as silk on Jesse's tongue. His pubic hair has grown out a little from its usual neatly trimmed thatch, a gentle scratch on Jesse's cheeks and chin. He hums, pressing his nose into the curls; Hanzo smells faintly of bed, of musk, of Jesse's cheap pine-scented bodywash, and for some reason the smell sends a rush of affection through Jesse so intense that he finds himself glad he's already lying down.

 

He suckles lightly on Hanzo's cock. Each tiny movement of his tongue shifts the sleeve of Hanzo's foreskin, rolling it gently over his tender flesh. Through it all Hanzo's breathing stays shallow and slow, though it doesn't take more than a few minutes for his cock to start paying attention to its surroundings. Jesse sighs happily around his perfect mouthful as it twitches, once, twice, and starts to swell. He would've gladly lain here all night, fallen asleep as Hanzo's personal cockwarmer, but... well. He's also more than happy to give his sweetheart's body what it wants.

 

He draws back with a long, slow suck. He laps at Hanzo's cock, lays butterfly kisses down its length to his balls, just starting to tighten, and noses under them, relishing the hot, heavy weight on his face. Tongue delving into the hot space behind, he scoops one testical into his mouth, then the other, rolling them between his cheeks and tongue until they're both wet and shining with his spit. He stops to pick a hair from his teeth, then laves his tongue in another slick stroke over the seam of Hanzo's sac and up the line of his cock, and lifts his head up for a moment to admire the results of his efforts.

 

Hanzo's shifted his head to the side, mouth open against his pillow, the slightest furrow between his brows. The tip of his cock peeks from his foreskin, flushed dark and eager; under Jesse's gaze it twitches and chubs up more, the hood slipping back to expose him further. Jesse's mouth cramps with the urge to feel it in him again. He licks his lips and wraps them around the head, sneaks the tip of his tongue under the loose skin. He can't hold back a quiet groan at the first taste of Hanzo's arousal, salty and bittersweet.

 

Right hand gripping at Hanzo's hip, he breathes in deep, then swallows Hanzo to the root in one hot slide.

 

Flaccid he fits with ease; now, he hits the back of Jesse's mouth. Fully aroused, hard and aching, he'll be enough to push thick down Jesse's throat.

 

Spurred on by the thought, Jesse starts bobbing his head, an easy, wet glide up and down. Hanzo's legs shift against him. He murmurs in his sleep, lifts his right hand and settles it on Jesse's back between his shoulderblades. Instinctively grounding him, even while unconscious.

 

Jesse pulls back to circle his tongue over his heated, spongy head. He's started to drip steadily; Jesse teases at his slit, encourages a spurt of slick fluid into the cup of his tongue, then sucks him back down again.

 

By now Hanzo's even hotter than when Jesse started; Jesse fancies he can almost taste his heartbeat, pulsing between his lips. He breathes deep while he still can then tilts his head, relaxing his throat, opening up to take Hanzo in further, and drops down to bury his nose once more in Hanzo's sweat- and spit-damp curls. When he swallows his throat constricts around Hanzo's tip, milks out a spurt of fluid that dribbles down inside him.

 

So hot. So full. Perfect.

 

He holds himself there until his lungs burn and his eyes sting, until he can't take it any more. Pulls up to gasp for air, then he's straight back down again, hungry for it, sucking and massaging Hanzo's shaft with his tongue. He's missed this so much.

 

Hanzo groans. His hips buck, his hand shifting to clench in Jesse's hair.

 

“Jess...”

 

Ah. Ended up waking him after all. Jesse doesn't feel too repentant – neither of them have anything scheduled to do today. No reason they can't spend all of it in bed.

 

He lifts up an inch or two and rides the rocking of Hanzo's hips, until the hand in his hair urges him off completely.

 

Hanzo stares down at him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide, smouldering under lids heavy with both sleep and arousal. “Mm. Starting without me?” he says, his voice husky and low.

 

Catching his breath, Jesse smirks. “Don't mind, do you?”

 

“No, no.” Hanzo caresses his cheek, then fists his fingers in his hair again. “As you were.”

 

Jesse takes the hint.

 

This stopped being about his own needs a while ago. Now, all he can focus on is making Hanzo come – and Lord have mercy, it's so much better now that Hanzo's awake. When he's comfortable and pleased he's always so responsive; tossing his head and moaning and biting his lip at the hot touch of Jesse's mouth. His chest heaves, a tremor running through his muscles, his legs shifting restlessly. The one not held down under Jesse's weight draws up and hooks over his shoulder, presses him down.

 

Jesse scratches his blunt nails through the hair on his thigh, brings it inward to fondle his balls in his palm before wrapping it around the base of his cock. He sets a firm rhythm: not slow, but nowhere near as fast as Hanzo would like. He wants Hanzo unravelled enough to demand it.

 

He savors the slick push and pull of him between his lips, the heavy drag of him against his tongue, the welcome intrusion into his throat. Hanzo's hand, the one not holding onto his hair for dear life, strokes up his sweating neck to his face. He maps out the shape of his cock bulging out Jesse's cheek, touches his fingers to Jesse's lips, stretched wide around him.

 

“ _Utsukushii yo,”_ he murmurs, brushing damp strands of Jesse's hair from his eyes. _“Kimochi ii_. Jesse, you are so good to me.”

 

Jesse hums, smiling as best he can around his mouthful, and flicks him a wink. Then he closes his eyes and abruptly sinks right down again, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard.

 

Finally Hanzo snaps. He lets out a rough growl and grips the sides of Jesse's head between his large hands, anchoring him in place to use as he sees fit. And the pace he wants is fast. His hips snap in powerful thrusts into Jesse's slack mouth, balls slapping his chin, spilling a mess of drool and precum from Jesse's mouth that sticks in his beard.

 

All Jesse can do is lie there and take it.

 

He could tap out any time he wanted, if it got too much, but as his darling's pace turns punishing Jesse only feels a deep, all-encompassing sense of peace. The itch under his skin is finally calm.

 

Hanzo grunts, snarls, tenses – his stomach, thighs, fists quiver and clench as he arches. He holds Jesse down, mashing his nose against skin and hair, as he spasms and comes down his throat in thick, hot spurts. Jesse is dazed, red-faced and panting, when Hanzo drags him back up by his hair. He fists his cock, and spills the last of his orgasm over Jesse's cheek and lips and into his open mouth.

 

He drops back with a sigh and sinks into his pillow, stretches his arms above his head and squirms against the mattress, languid with satisfaction.

 

Jesse watches him in a haze as he catches his breath. Now his mission's accomplished, Hanzo softening again next to Jeses's hand, his own arousal is clamoring for attention. Rutting against the mattress just ain't gonna cut it. He shuffles up, swings a leg over to straddle Hanzo's lap.

 

Hanzo's hands come to rest on his thighs. His eyes slit open; he gives Jesse a slow, smug smile.

 

Jesse opens his mouth, shows him the cum still pooled on his tongue. Hanzo groans again, fingers digging into Jesse's muscle. “Cruel man,” he moans.

 

Smirking, Jesse licks his lips. He gathers up the rest of the spend on his face, makes a show of sucking it off his fingers as Hanzo watches him rapturously. He chuckles at Hanzo's expression. “Feelin' good?” he rasps.

 

“Mmm.” Hanzo's eyes drop to Jesse's cock, thick and red and dripping eagerly into the dip between Hanzo's abs. “As are you, I see.”

 

“Sure am.” Jesse circles his hips, pressing his balls just this side of too tight, and rubs himself into Hanzo's warm, firm stomach. “You go on back to sleep if you want, sweetheart. I won't be long.”

 

Hanzo snorts. “Nonsense.” He slides his hands up Jesse's thighs, curves them inwards between his legs. “Let me take care of you, _koibito_.”

 

Jesse shivers as he frames his hands around the base of his cock. “Yeah,” he gulps. “Yeah, sure, whatever you want, darlin'...”

 

Hanzo smirks again. He squeezes his hands, making a tight, rough tunnel between his palms and fingers, and pulls them both up Jesse's length in a slow, torturous slide. Jesse keens. He's already worked up – the friction of Hanzo's gorgeous, calloused hands is almost too much.

 

Hanzo slicks his right palm with Jesse's precum, slides his left hand to the small of Jesse's back to hold him steady, then starts stripping Jesse's cock with ruthless, singleminded focus. Jesse bucks into it, cursing. He curves forward, braces himself with both hands on Hanzo's pecs and grips hard, shaking – but it's Hanzo's sharp, intense gaze fixed on his face that really has him falling apart.

 

Hanzo twists his hand on the upstroke. His fingers quest into the hot cleft between Jesse's cheeks and pet over his hole, and that's it. Jesse's done. He rears up, cries out loud enough to wake their neighbors, and releases in fat white streaks over Hanzo's chest.

 

It takes a moment for the static to clear from his mind. He slumps over sideways, ends up with his head tucked under Hanzo's armpit. Hanzo adjusts his arm to make him more comfortable; a second later, thick fingers bury themselves in his hair and start stroking.

 

A stripe of Jesse's cum landed over Hanzo's nipple. Jesse reaches out and rubs it into Hanzo's flushed skin. Unable to resist, and not seeing much reason to, he pinches the soft bud, then leans across to roll it gently between his sensitive lips.

 

Hanzo huffs, amused. “Are you still not satisfied?”

 

Jesse wipes the cum off his face with the back of his hand and smiles up at him. “I can never get enough of you, baby. You know that.”

 

“Hm.” Hanzo wipes his free fingers through the mess spilled over his tattoo and brings them to Jesse's mouth. Jesse accepts them greedily. “Insatiable man.”

 

He repeats this until his chest is mostly clean, and after lets Jesse keep his hand hostage. Jesse wraps his hand round Hanzo's wrist, mouthing at his fingers until his heartbeat slows and sleep starts creeping up on him again.

 

He presses a kiss to Hanzo's knuckles. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he sighs.

 

Hanzo fondles the hair over his ear, a spot that never fails to make Jesse melt. “Do you feel more settled now?” he asks quietly.

 

“Mm, yeah. I do.” Jesse smiles. Of course Hanzo guessed what had started all this. “'M sorry for wakin' you, though. Wasn't my intention.”

 

“I _was_ having a wonderful dream,” Hanzo says, then grins down at Jesse. “But then I woke up, and reality was even better.”

 

Jesse chuckles. “Flatterer.” He shuts his eyes and nuzzles closer under Hanzo's arm, wrapping his own around Hanzo's waist.

 

Hanzo's hand stills in his hair. “Are you falling asleep again on me?”

 

“Mhm.” He yawns. “'Hope y'don't mind.”

 

“Not at all. I think I will join you.” A kiss brushes across his hairline. “After all, there is nowhere else we need to be.”

 

Jesse hums an agreement. He drifts off to the sounds of Hanzo's breathing, and the birds just starting to sing outside their window.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ..you know i've realised re-reading this that pretty much all my mchanzo fics have at least one scene where one or both of them are in bed, either waking up or falling asleep. apparently this is A Thing for me :V


End file.
